


he keep givin me looks

by mish_mish



Category: Actor RPF, Archie Comics, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Fluff, Kissing, M/M, Valentine's Day, just silly
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-02-25
Packaged: 2018-09-26 20:44:31
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9921458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mish_mish/pseuds/mish_mish
Summary: Все начинается с того, что Лили захотела снимать ролик ко дню Святого Валентина в компании Камилы, а Коул никогда не против того, чтобы оказаться в одном кадре с Кей Джеем.





	

**Author's Note:**

> на самом деле написался фик быстро, но в связи с тем, что параллельно у меня пишутся штук семь фиков, пять из которых - джарчи, он не сразу смог увидеть свет.

Записью поздравлений для Дня Святого Валентина вдохновляются почти все на площадке; носятся, обрисовывают идеи и стараются уложиться в жалкую минуту.   
Когда Кей Джея ставят в паре с Камилой, Лили поджимает губы и мнет в руках салфетку — она, как и Коул, стоящий рядом с ней и утягивающий целую жменю из открытой пачки с чипсами в ее руках, озадачена. Она была уверена, что непременно будет снимать свое поздравление рядом с Мэндес. Коул смотрит на Лили около минуты, прежде чем коснуться её плеча чистой, не испачканной в крупинках соли рукой. Он улыбается ей открыто, кивает и говорит:  
— Я все улажу.   
Переговоры проходят около пятнадцати минут, и Спроус выкладывает почти все свои доводы, почему им четверым стоит разделиться в ином порядке, отчего он должен быть в кадре рядом с Кей Джеем, а Камила говорить свое поздравление плечом к плечу с Лили. У него едва ли выходит убедить, когда к разговору подтягиваются любопытные, в числе которых сама Лили, пришедшая на подмогу Коулу, и Кей Джей, обитавший в соседнем павильоне. Апа идеей загорается — всегда рад любому интервью или видео с Коулом рядом, он настаивает и говорит, что фанатам такая комбинация понравится больше.   
Они вырывают себе места почти зубами, и, обмениваясь довольными улыбками, планируют, как отпраздновать маленькую победу. Запись назначена на завтрашнее утро и сейчас ребята просто засылают Камилу, еще не знающую повода этой маленькой вечеринки, за парой стаканчиков кофе, большим фраппе и малиновым чаем, в купе ко всему едва ли не десятком кексов с шоколадной крошкой. 

У Коула искусно выходит играть; он запускает ладонь в волосы, ерошит их без конца и смотрит. Он смотрит в камеру не так как это делает Кей Джей — глядит игриво, растягивает губы в усмешке, переводит взгляд на друга и смотрит мягко, с нежностью. Коул хороший друг, он это знает, но у него с трудом получается быть хорошим другом для Кей Джея. Они снимают три дубля, когда его одергивают, просят смотреть в камеру чаще, чем на Кей Джея, и Апа над ним смеется, хлопает по плечу и согласно кивает. "Я знаю, от меня трудно оторвать взгляд, но ты постарайся." Эта фраза стоит у Коула на повторе в голове, когда со следующим дублем, Апа вновь начинает говорить заученные слова. Кей Джей серьезен, улыбается мягко и ведет себя профессионально, оборачивается на Коула только когда тот произносит свое имя, проскальзывает по нему быстрым взглядом и вновь возвращается к камере. Этот дубль выходит отлично.

 

Коулу кажется, что ничего случайного больше нет, что все то, что сейчас происходит; этот долгий взгляд, это якобы случайное касание, эта близость, — все это будто спланировано заранее и проигрывается по всем нотам отлажено. Они стоят между павильонами, в узком коридоре, и их едва ли замечают проходящие мимо члены каста, что и напрягает немного Коула, и душит предвкушением. Ему всегда интересно, что задумывает Кей Джей, как и тот всегда неравнодушен к диким идеям Спроуса. Как будто созданы друг для друга.   
Кей Джей смотрит чуть нахмурив брови, не злясь и не обвиняя, просто с интересом. Делает это так, как Коулу нравится.   
— На поздравлении, я видел как ты смотрел на меня, — Кей Джей начинает разговор с улыбки, со взгляда, скользящего по коже Коула.  
— Я думал, что тебе понравилось, — отвечает такой же усмешкой, заигрывающей и слишком знакомой.   
— Я и не говорил, что не понравилось, — Кей Джей соскальзывает взглядом по родинкам на щеках к шее, к вороту его тонкой футболки. — Чего ты добиваешься?   
Апа спрашивает, ответа не ожидая; спрашивает, просто чтобы, наконец, заговорить обо всем, что между ними сейчас происходит и происходит ли вообще, а Коул готов ответить на все вопросы, даже не заданные, лишь бы тот продолжал спрашивать, замечать, смотреть только на него.   
— Думаешь, я не вижу этого всего? — Кей Джей серьезен, но тень улыбки все еще на губах, дает понять Коулу, что тот не зол, что тот все еще в игре.  
— С чего ты взял, что я так думаю? — Спроус улыбается широко, хлопает ладонью Кей Джея по плечу и смотрит так, как привык смотреть на него; вдохновленно, почти влюблённо, почти заигрывающе, именно так, как Апа это видит и понимает.   
Коул бросает вызов и ждёт ответа, слушая от Кей Джея эти монотонные гудки, пока тот раздумывает, ответить или не стоит. Спроус смотрит проникновенно, медленно скользит взглядом от плеча вверх по шее, к линии челюсти и тормозит у губ, делает толстый намёк, поднимая взгляд выше, смотря глаза в глаза. Он взбалтывает в Кей Джее все, проносит дикое торнадо по его внутренностям, и почти убивает.  
Это походит на пытку — ждать, что что-то обязательно произойдет, что Кей Джей этого не оставит так просто. У Коула свербит меж позвонков, слабеют руки и сердце колотится где-то в горле, потому что ожидание убивает, даже такое короткое — длиною в три минуты. Возможно, именно сдающие нервы стирают все его барьеры и он, наконец, хмурит брови и почти выкрикивает:  
— Ох, ну, в самом деле, чувак, день святого Валентина на носу, сделай уже что-ни…  
Кей Джей делает. Кей Джей обхватывает ладонями лицо Спроуса, целует немного грубо и почти вжимает в стальной каркас павильона, у которого они стоят. У Коула не кружит голову, не роится в животе никаких так называемых бабочек, лишь воздух застревает в горле, а улыбка появляется на губах, когда он наконец понимает. Он отвечает; ему нравится, почти сводит с ума и руки сами тянуться, пальцы сжимают мягкий свитер на поясе Кей Джея.  
— Этот весь спектакль о том, с кем снимать ролик, он ведь не для Лили был, да? — Апа отстраняется, но не отходит, смотрит довольно и из рук не выпускает; опускает ладони на плечи Коула, пальцами перебирает кончики его темных волос, до которых может дотянуться. Спроусу нравится, он даже чуть откидывает назад голову, почти подается ласке.   
— Не надумывай там себе ничего, я просто привык записывать интервью и сник-пики с тобой, а лицо Лили надо было видеть, когда она услышала, что Камилы не будет с ней рядом. Я должен был спасти положение.  
Кей Джей ответ принимает, спорить не начинает и отходит лишь тогда, когда слышит, как с другого конца павильона его окликает Маделайн. Она стоит в метрах тридцати, в лучах яркого солнца и волосы её почти горят огнем. Петш машет ему рукой, торопит и почти деликатно отводит глаза, уже ничему не удивляясь в их тандеме. Кей Джей на ее зов отвечает кивком, сбегает от Спроуса почти незаметно, как делает это всегда; отпускает, скользя пальцами по шее, улыбается широко и цепляет взглядом, и Коул прекрасно знает, что делает с ним, возможно, то же самое — они почти оплетают собой друг друга.   
Когда Кей Джей проходит половину пути, он тормозит внезапно, жестом просит у Маделайн дать ему секунду, и оборачивается к Коулу резко, с улыбкой.   
— Надеюсь, наша поездка все ещё в силе? — Апа спрашивает и ждёт от друга ответа терпеливо.   
— Ты, я, небольшой тур по городам Америки, — Спроус растягивает губы в усмешке, вновь запускает ладонь в волосы, ерошит и смотрит прямо в глаза Кей Джею, — не думай, что я так просто откажусь.   
Тот смеется, — бархатисто и так, как Коулу нравится, — говорит, что отказ бы и не принял и, наконец, направляется в сторону Маделайн, которая улыбается, которая не задает вопросов.


End file.
